kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-73
Summary Yuta continues to wrestle with his feelings, unwilling to lose either his brother or Leez. "Leez" laments that Yuta appeared at an inopportune time and finally releases control. Back to herself, Leez realizes that she had another blackout. She is a bit disoriented, wondering why she has the Sword of Return and why her vigor has run out. Maruna approaches Yuta, asking him if he is his younger brother, Jatayu, which Yuta confirms. After some small talk, Yuta tries to convince his brother to go somewhere else with him, away from human eyes (and Leez). However, Maruna recalls past warnings about his siblings, about whether their names were true names, and adding that Maruna should not trust his brother, as Garuda's only son is... and if he fails, there would be no... Maruna informs Yuta that their father collapsed after the Cataclysm. He is alive, but in serious condition. He says he wants Yuta to return to the sura realm with him, after they find Kalavinka. He says he is working with someone who can open a path to the sura realm. In exchange, his job is simple: kill humans when asked, such as the girl nearby who managed to survive so far. Shocked, Yuta tries to argue that it is not necessary to kill anyone just so they could reunite, and besides, there was an important reason why they were split up in the first place—the power of names. He continues pleading, but Maruna smiles and asks him to return with him, back to happier days. Leez suddenly jumps protectively in front of Yuta, sword ready, and tells her friend to run away to safety. However, she is so tired that she can barely stand. The group from Eloth approaches Kalibloom. A magician asks their CEO, a.k.a. the Priest of Creation, why he has a heavy-looking cloak on him. He explains that his brother asked him to have it modified. They then notice that something is wrong—the stars should have disappeared already due to the influence of the Chaos barrier. To test whether it is safe to teleport, Lutz borrows a staff and casts hoti indra bhavati brahma on it to make it fancier and glow blue. As they prepare to safely teleport the rest of the way to the city, Mr. Kasak suddenly appears in the sky above them, looking agitated. 2-73 brothers meet.jpg|brothers meet 2-73 Leez helps Yuta.png|"Stand back, Yuta!" 2-73 creation spell.jpg|testing for Chaos effects 2-73 Kasak arrives.jpg|better late than never Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword ■ TBA Notes * This episode explains why Yuta (유타) liked the name that Leez gave him. It is similar to Jatayu (자타유). * Maruna starts thinking of vague warnings against Yuta. After returning to the sura realm, he returned to the Garuda clan in N1. , which was also implied in Gandharva's earlier flashback of N5. * The warnings also state that Jatayu may not be a true name. See the Notes section in Episode 2-105. * Maruna mentions that Garuda has collapsed. This was first mentioned in one of Gandharva's flashbacks in Season 1, where someone said that "Garuda may not ever wake". We eventually see Garuda's state, and learn the reason he has collapsed. References